fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Silver Fullbuster
Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) był członkiem Mrocznej Gildii należącej do Sojuszu Balam, Tartarus. Był również Zabójcą Demonów, członkiem Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów, oraz ojcem Graya. Z czasem okazało się, iż był on tak naprawdę martwy, tylko został wskrzeszony przez Keitha. Wygląd thumb|left|Wygląd SilveraSilver jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, ma ciemne włosy i lekki zarost. Od jego czoła aż po lewe ucho ciągnie się duża blizna. Nosi okrągłe kolczyki z zawieszkami w kształcie krzyży. Jego strój składa się z z napierśnika z napisem "Absolute Zero", przy szyi zakończonego futrem. Posiada również rękawice, naramienniki (na lewym naramienniku ma symbol swojej gildii, Tartarus). Historia Gdy Silver natknął się na Wioskę Słońca zamroził ja całą wraz z Wiecznym Płomieniem, który miał w sobie duszę smoka, opiekuna wioski, Atlasa Flame, którego Silver pomylił z demonem. Fabuła Saga Wioska Słońca W nieznanym miejscu, w którym gęsto pada śnieg, Sliver stoi przy wyjściu z jakiejś jaskini. Zostaje zawołany przez posłańca, który informuje go, że został wezwany na spotkanie z pozostałymi członkami Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów . Mężczyzna zauważa, że posłaniec drży przed nim ze strachu, uspokaja go mówiąc, że ma się zrelaksować gdyż on pochłania tylko dusze demonów. Saga Tartarus Silver wraca do siedziby Tartarus , patrząc z oddali na zamek stojący przed nim, stwierdza, że jest to obrzydliwy kawał architektury, jednak po chwili nazywa go swoim domem. Wkrótce później, jest świadkiem, przybycia Kyouki do gildii po wykonaniu zleconej jej misji. Zabójca Demonów stwierdza, że demoniczna kobieta wygląda olśniewająco jak zwykle. Kobieta ignoruje jego komplement i zdziwiona pyta czemu Silver pojawił się tu w swojej ludzkiej formie. Gdy Kyouka zastanawia się gdzie są pozostali członkowie Bramy Dziewięciu Duchów Jackal i Tempesta, Silver informuje ją, że obydwoje są na misjach. Po chwili stojąc wraz z Silverem i pozostałą piątką członków Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów, demoniczna kobieta stwierdza, że nadszedł czas by ludzie poznali potęgę podziemia. Jakiś czas później, wściekły Natsu Dragneel włamuje się do siedziby Tartarus, niszcząc przy tym wnętrze budynku. Usłyszawszy intruza, Silver rusza by go powstrzymać. Na miejscu zastaje nieprzytomnego Crawforda Seam i walczącego z Natsu Framalth'a. Mężczyzna nakazuje demonowi, by wyniósł Crawforda w bezpieczne miejsce, a walkę z Natsu pozostawił jemu. Gdy Franmaltha wychodzi, Dragneel zauważa, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie spadła. Po zobaczeniu Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Natsu, Silver pyta go, czy to on był osobą, która roztopiła zamrożoną Wioskę Słońca. Kiedy Dragneel ignorując jego pytanie, wypytuje go, czy to on był odpowiedzialny za zamrożenie Wioski, Silver nagle zaczyna się śmiać. Nieco zawstydzony wyjaśnia Zabójcy Smoków, że zamroził ją w wyniku nieporozumienia. Po chwili, Natsu ze zdziwieniem mówi, że zapach mężczyzny przypomina mu zapach osoby, którą zna. Słysząc, że jego zapach przypomina Dragneelowi Graya, Silver natychmiastowo zamraża Natsu i z wściekłością mówi, żeby nie wypowiadał tego obrzydliwego imienia. Później, Silver udaje się do celi, w której przetrzymywany jest Natsu i Lisanna, członkini Fairy Tail, którą porwała Sayla. Mężczyzna daje Strauss koc, którym dziewczyna się okrywa, po czym oddala się korytarzem. Odchodząc słyszy głos Dragneela pytający go czemu to zrobił. Silver odpowiada mu, że nie mógł pozwolić na to by jego mała "księżniczka" wstydziła się tego, że nie ma ubrania. Będąc poza zasięgiem wzroku magów Fairy Tail, Silver powtarza cicho imię Natsu. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów: Jest to typ Magii Egzekucyjnej pozwalający wykorzystać żywioł lodu do zabijania demonów. Lód wytwarzany przez Silvera jest niezwykle wytrzymały, mogąc z łatwością zamrażać potężny ogień na miarę Atlasa Flame lub Natsu Dragneela. Magia ta pozwala Silverowi regenerować się poprzez spożywanie lodu. Czyni go także odpornym na ten żywioł.thumb|right|200px * Wściekłość Lodowego Demona (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō) - Silver uwalnia z ust podmuch zimnego powietrza i lodu, wyrządzający wiele szkód. *'Zamrożenie' - nienazwane zaklęcie. Pozwala ono Silverowi zamrażać różne obiekty. Jest ono na tyle silne, by w mgnieniu oka całkowicie zamrozić teren wokół Silvera (tak jak to było przy walce z Gray'em), oraz zamrozić błyskawicznie przeciwnika, nawet posługującego się Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków. Nawigacja Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Martwi